


Giving In

by LivingInAsgard



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/F, Kissing, Oneshot, Pinned against wall, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAsgard/pseuds/LivingInAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura has realized Madoka has grown unreachable now. She can't save her. Still, she refuses to become a witch. Instead, the dark part of her heart decides why not live out her fantasy on that precious soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Madoka is very uncomfortable in this fic, just a little warning.

Homura kept her eyes shut. What was even the point in waking up anymore. Incubator had won. He had secured all the power he desired. This time, Madoka's body floated in the shallow pool of water, her scarlet blood seeping into the pool. This time, Homura only glanced down at the body, running her fingers through Madoka's hair, soft as silk, before turning back time. She was becoming more distant everyday, as though being tugged away from her by the ghastly Incubator. 

Finally, after minutes, Homura blinked open her violet, tired eyes. "Why am I still here." She mumbled through gritted teeth, flinging the covers in the floor, ripping the ribbons out of her hair. She paused to gaze apathetically at herself in the mirror, and then wrenched out her gun, putting three precise shots in the glass, her fingers shaking waywardly as the burning tears rushed down her cheeks. 

Her long, unruly black hair fell down over her face, and she clasped her face with her fingernails, dropping the gun on the marble floor with a metallic clang. She dug them into her skin, hot tears against pale skin. Homura's breathing grew rapidly, as she felt as breakdown coming on. Finally, she managed to inhale deep breaths, as Homura lifted her face to look at the mirror, shattered pieces dropping to the floor. Her reflection was broken, just like how she felt inside.

"You failure." She breathed, and then walked out the room, arms drooping lifelessly at her side. 

Walking up the steps at Mitakihara Middle School, Homura decided very plainly to herself. There was no point in trying to save Madoka now, she, foolishly and naively, had trapped her in her fate. Too many strings were tied on her fingertips. Homura could never defeat Walpurgisnacht, and Madoka would curse the world, no matter what. But she couldn't give up, she vowed to never become a witch, she wouldn't put Madoka through that hell.

Before she was even called into the classroom, Homura calmly entered the room, and watched Madoka's gaze flutter over to her. Like it always seemed to. Homura bit her lip. 

There was no point anymore. 

No point in the secrets.

No point in the restraint. 

If she wasn't going to try and save her indispensable life, she was going to let Madoka do all that Homura had ever dreamed for her to do. Not like she dreamed anymore. 

Before Madoka could say anything, and before the teacher had even said her name, Homura almost ran to Madoka, taken up her hands in hers. Her innocent flesh twitched nervously in Homura's, and Homura let a soft smile flutter on her lips. 

"Miss Akemi?" Madoka has whispered, blushing nervously and glancing to her classmates. Homura did not let the whisper reach her ears before she plunged her face forward, taking up Madoka's lips in hers, tasting the flesh of her lips as she had always desired to. Homura took her by the shoulders, gripping over so gently for her beloved Madoka, and was unshaken as the girl pulled away, her cheeks a flaming red.

"Miss Akemi! W-why?" Madoka protested, confused as Homura watched her pink eyes cloud with tears. Homura, taken aback, gasped softly and stopped time.   
Homura let herself fall to her knees, gripping Madoka's shoulder tightly with her left hand and lifting her right hand to Madoka's cheek, warm against her cold fingertips. 

"Madoka, please don't cry." Homura whispered, her voice broken and Madoka gazed down at her, rightfully frightened at her frozen classmates. "Madoka,"  
She was crying. 

Why? Homura thought bitterly as she tightened her jaw. 

"Please just let me do this." Homura lowered her right hand, taking Madoka's shaking hand. "Let me show you something." And with that, Homura pulled the shaken Madoka off her feet, leading her out of the classroom. 

"W-wait!" Madoka cried, and Homura did not even turn around to meet her gaze. "Make them okay.." She mumbled.

Homura provided this, and lead them to the hallway, and letting Madoka have her hand back. "Homura Akemi." Madoka stuttered, sounding shocked at herself. "How did I know your name?" She asked her, eyes wide. 

Homura sighed wistfully to herself. I'm disgusting. Her depression and anxiety had led to all this. All this suffering. All this pain. All the hope that Madoka had gained and lost. And now this. Why was she giving in to such terrible desires? 

Despite her inner monolouge, Homura still made herself pin Madoka up against the lockers, as time and Madoka froze, and Homura met her gaze. "You're a very special girl." She mused outloud, running her fingers down Madoka's cheek,and then resting her chin on Madoka's shoulder, feeling tears of what..disgust at herself? run down her cheeks. 

Madoka flinched at this action, surprised as her pursuers emotions. 

"Miss...Akemi?" She whispered once more, her voice a dim flicker of light in an ocean of darkness. 

Homura, sniffing as the tears ensued, found herself gently kissing Madoka's neck, seeking out comfort.

"Hey.." She said, her voice cracking between tears. "Do you mind...if I kiss you?" Madoka made no response, seemingly very frightened, and Homura felt the urge once more, and she kissed her again. More feircly this time. Placing kisses all over Madoka's neck, small patches of lust and desire, Homura moved her hands to Madoka's waist as she gripped the skirt in her hands. Homura, moving her eyes away from Madoka's skirt, let her eyes wander back to Madoka's frightened, blushing, beautiful face. 

Once more. Just one more taste, Homura told herself. 

Homura leaned forward and quickly took up Madoka's lips with her own, and let her tongue and hers meet and one moment where Madoka's body relaxed, and actually grasped Homaru's hand at her waist. 

And then, the aggressor herself pulled back. Homura hold Madoka's hand with a gentle squeeze, staring at her bewildered expression, and then collapsed on her knees, tears rushing back to her eyes once again.

"I'm disgusting!" She proclaimed to herself, to the world. "I'm such a sad, digusting person." She cried, as Madoka trembled awkwardly, shifting to the side as Homura yanked her hand away from the innocent girl. She wasn't even a person. She was a thing, locked in this endless cycle. 

Homura gazed down at her hands, shuddering. Perhaps in a past world this would have been alright. If Madoka had grown to feel the same, it would have even felt blissful. But this, this was hellish, Homura realized. 

"I'm so sorry, Madoka." Homura whimpered pathetically, not wanting to meet Madoka's gaze. As she slowly began to turn back time, she steadily meet Madoka's eyes. Her hands were held together at her chest, her eyes misty, her form shaking. Homura wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Please. Forgive me." 

And Homura woke up once more.


End file.
